


nothing hurts anymore i feel kinda free

by peaxchwave



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaxchwave/pseuds/peaxchwave
Summary: his last words before falling into a state of numbness were mumbles of louis and how much he loved his sweet, sweet boy.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 11





	nothing hurts anymore i feel kinda free

“are you ready for the greatest week of your life?” harry exclaims into the phone. louis was flying to paris to meet with harry for their four year anniversary. harry insisted he went a couple days earlier to “make sure everything was planned right." louis is a sucker for romantic stuff, and harry loves to go all out so he hopes he did something bigger and better for their four year.

“yes i am baby. so, what is first on the agenda when i get there?”

“that is classified information lou!” they share a laugh.

"well i have high standards haz. i've gotta get on the plane now, i'll talk to you soon, i love you."

"i love you too my sweet boy. safe travels!" louis ends the call, gets in his seat, and falls asleep.

the flight was as smooth as a baby’s bottom. louis tries his best to get off the plane as quickly as possible. when he gets his luggage and finds the main area, his ocean eyes immediately catch those piercing green ones. they both break into a smile and louis runs as fast as he can with his suitcase and jumps into his lover's arms.

“hey babe.” harry coos and louis smiles into harry’s chest, taking in the scent. he was home. eventually harry puts louis down, and he drives them to a small cafe to eat. they go shopping, and they got matching outfits, just to be tacky.

they spent the evening in the hotel room, limbs tangled like electric cords. they had a perfect view of the eiffel tower from their bed, and the sky was painted with a mixture of oranges, reds, and pinks.

“we should live here. get a small house, with a view just like this. maybe have a cat or two. would you like that?” harry chuckles. “i would love nothing more than to live the rest of my life with you. but i want kids. so we’d definitely need a big house, and a pool.” louis hums in agreement. “i want a girl and a boy, and can we name the girl diana? and maybe name the boy freddie.” harry kisses louis’ forehead. “of course baby, whatever you want.” louis turns to bury his chest into harry’s, and before he lets sleep wash over him like a wave, he hears harry mumble “goodnight, my sweet boy.”

on the second night while harry made louis go to the local store down the street to get their favorite candies and whatnot for a movie night, harry got to work putting rose petals on the bed in the shape of a heart and putting candles around the bathtub, like the sappy man he is. he took his hair out of his man bun, for once, and styled it the way louis liked it. he didn’t need to style it, it was going to get messy anyway. he had to keep it down, louis liked it down when they had sex. then, he put on the outfit louis picked him out yesterday. he had another surprise that made him very nervous. he prayed louis said yes.

when louis unlocked the door and opened it, he set the bag down and saw harry, with his hands behind his back, standing by the bed. “oh my god you are such a romantic little shit!” he giggled as he walked over to harry. “happy four years, baby.” harry said, softly. before louis could do anything, harry got down on one knee. louis could feel his tears coming. when harry opened the box louis just nodded frantically and kept saying yes, making harry laugh. “can you let me ask you first?” louis laughed and nodded, wiping away his tears. “louis william tomlinson, will you marry me?” louis cried out a yes. harry grinned and slid on the ring.

then they made love. it was the best sex they had since they first met. maybe even better. all they knew is they were truly, madly deeply in love with each other.

the days after were amazing. they went sightseeing, made love, went shopping, and made love some more. harry didn’t have anything planned for the last two days so louis offered to go out for drinks tonight and spend the last day in the hotel room, with just the two of them.

they were having a good time at the bar, but drunk louis and dancing didn’t mix. he tried to grind on harry but was having a hard time. after a couple more drinks, they decided to drive back to the hotel. harry, being the one who only had 3 drinks, took it upon himself to drive.

getting louis in the car was a challenge. he conquered the challenge, but it was like getting a toddler in a car seat. as they were driving down the road, a truck went headfirst into theirs. and for once in harry's life, he felt free. when he saw the truck hit them, it was like slow motion. all the weight on his shoulders were lifted. he felt like flying.

harry was the first to wake up. he was blinded by the white lights of the hospital and he couldn’t move. it wasn’t long until fear plagued his body. he couldn’t even turn his head to see where louis was, which made him scared even more. “he’s awake!” he heard a nurse say. multiple nurses rushed over and all harry could think of was louis. when his eyelids started getting heavy, so did breathing. he felt like a fish out of water, helpless, unable to breathe. his last words before falling into a state of numbness were mumbles of louis and how much he loved his sweet, sweet boy. he did a quick prayer that louis would be safe and strong for him.

three months after the accident, louis still feels the pang in his chest when he woke up and was alone. he still feels the worry when he asked to see harry, and saw the nurses face fall. he still feels the heartbreak when they told him he died from a failed heart. he still feels his heart getting ripped from his chest and stomped on when they lowered his body into the ground. he still feels the ache in his bones when he sees his ring, that he still wears. he still feels the hollowness when he went home for the first time and saw harry's clothes on the floor. his home was gone. he was homeless. all he has are the memories, permanently inked on his skin. that was his favorite part about their relationship, their matching tattoos. now, he can’t even bare to look at himself without breaking down.

all he has to do is keep breathing and stay strong, for his haz.


End file.
